<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pillow love by MoonTearChild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371757">Pillow love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTearChild/pseuds/MoonTearChild'>MoonTearChild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Explicit Sexual Content, Grinding, M/M, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Trans crypto, Unprotected Sex, pillow humping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTearChild/pseuds/MoonTearChild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crypto indulges in his guilty pleasure when he thinks everyone is asleep, and things go better than expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pillow love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Crypto is a trans man in this story and terminology such as dick/cock/hole is used to refer to him.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tae Joon Park had an embarrassing secret. One that had followed him from his early teenage years all the way through to the present day, a thing that resurfaced every once in a while, and left him feeling ashamed. By all accounts, it made him feel ridiculous, like a hormonal teenager trying to get off for the first time, but it was something he simply couldn't help. Tae Joon Park could only get off by humping pillows. He didn't understand why, or how that had occurred, though he supposed the answer was obvious, really. It was his favourite method of jerking off, it always had been. And then he never grew out of it. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> tried other methods, sure, but they just </span>
  <em>
    <span>weren't the same</span>
  </em>
  <span>. For whatever the reason, he couldn't get off with other methods. He had fallen into a particular routine, and that routine had only become more favoured as time went on. Simply jerking himself with his hand didn't seem to provide enough stimulation or interest, his mind often wandering away to other matters before he could really begin to feel pleasure, and toys were often too overwhelming- either in pleasure or in emotional capacities. He didn't want to have to explain a freakish looking vibrator to anyone who could come across it, so this he had much preferred to settle with. It was discreet. What had been a nice and easy way to cum had become insanely more pleasurable since starting T, his dick being more receptive to the steady feelings of rolling his hips into a pillow and the pleasure that brought, and from there it had just become a habit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had even settled on a favourite pillow, one that was just the right firmness for the friction he needed, and it had followed him through his life- well, up until he had to change his identity of course. Then it had been angrily trying to find one of the same variety, a feat he had eventually succeeded in after weeks of searching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that had brought him to this moment. Lying in bed after a match when everyone was asleep. The dropship was no place for personal affairs, that much he knew but… He just couldn't help himself. He had tried to be discreet, positioning his trusty pillow between his legs, laying on his stomach with his blanket covering him but he had quickly gotten too warm. What he was doing was nothing short of irresponsible and frankly a little disgusting but… The thrill of being caught… Now that was a drug. He had kicked off the sheets, stark nude, safe in the knowledge that everyone was asleep, and had begun to grind. Their rooms on the dropship weren't enclosed, and so Tae Joon had been careful to look around before making his move, bare and shaking as he rolled his hips against the fabric, feeling the slick between his legs grow by the moment. He clenches his fists, head hung low as he works over the pillow, gasping and biting his lip so hard it bled at the force. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But little did he know, everyone wasn't asleep. He was being watched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Across the dropship floor, a very curious set of eyes was taking in the sight, trying not to make themselves known. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elliott Witt curses mentally, unable to tear his eyes away, feeling an all too familiar stirring in his gut at the sight. He knew he shouldn't be watching, should give the guy his privacy because this was all kinds of wrong, and he swore he wasn't a creep, but that was a hard front to keep up when he was staring at a person getting off without their knowledge. The additional shame he feels when his cock begins to twitch is simply too much to bare, but he knows going to sleep isn't an option now, not when he was this worked up. The muscles in Crypto's back and thighs tense in a rhythmic fashion as he grinds down, a few stray whimpers escaping his mouth, and from the angle of his own little cubby, Elliott can see the almost obscene amount of slick coating the pillow. Crypto's hole flutters, and Elliott can think of nothing but filling him up, feeling that stretch, that tightness around him, how wet it would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's not responsible for his horny thoughts, but what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> responsible for, is the hand coming down to palm at his own straining cock through his sleep pants. It felt so good, receiving that pressure that had him huffing out short pants of breath, hand over his mouth, eyes glazed as he watched Crypto jerk and grind against the pillow. Fuck, his ass looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredible</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so perky and perfect as he moves Elliott just wants to grab a cheek in either hand and </span>
  <em>
    <span>eat</span>
  </em>
  <span> until he can't breathe… But that's not helping his situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a special kind of pervert to watch their co worker jerk off, and decide to touch themselves too. But the problem his he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>can't stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not when Crypto is gyrating his hips like that, in needy little thrusts against his pillow, and just seeing the way its soaked through, how a trail of his slick connects the fabric to his hole and the puffy lips around it, face buried into the mattress with a hand carding through his hair, shoulder blades jutting up so prettily as he worked. Fuck, Elliott wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>ravish</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. He rocks into his own hand, debating shoving his pants down to get some skin on skin contact but with how worked up he was that could be loud and that's the last thing he wants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he hears it. Within a cluster of those quiet, choked back moans he hears it. Its soft, barely audible, but he swears his ears aren't playing tricks on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahhn~ Mirage." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grips his cock tightly though his sweatpants, sucking in a harsh breath and for a moment Crypto freezes and he's scared the man heard it… But then he continues, rubbing against the pillow with renewed vigour, shuddering out needy whimpers and gasps as he moans out ever so quietly, "Mirage, fuck, Mirage, Ell-Elliott, please." The man begs softly, and Elliott can hear the almost silent but steady creak of the bedsprings as Crypto speeds up, knuckles whitening as he tugs his own choppy black locks between his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliott isn't thinking coherently enough for what happens next. He stands wordlessly, silently, and moves over to where the man was pleasuring himself. He just needed to get a closer look, to see Crypto's desperate thrusts in all their glory, see the puddle of slick gathering between the man's thighs, and… Well… He was never good at making the right choices, so he had no clue what would happen next but he simply couldn't stop himself. He's stood on the border to Crypto's room, eyes wide as he massages himself through his sweatpants, the feeling of shame creeping up his spine like a prowler stalking its prey, and all of a sudden, Crypto freezes as Elliott does something stupid. Because Elliott </span>
  <em>
    <span>moans</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't help it, the sounds the hacker was inadvertently making was just too much. The slightly wet noise as he ground down messily, it made Elliott lose his composure, and as quicker than Elliott can process, Crypto is whipping the sheets back over him, turning around with a stark red blush to see who the hell had disturbed him. His mouth hangs open when he sees who. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" 'm sorry." Elliott whimpers, hand practically glued to the front of his pants, rutting into the warm grip. "Couldn't help it, you just looked so good." He gasps, biting his lip, and his eyes flutter closed because he can't stand to see the disgusted glare the man is more than likely shooting his way. "Heard you moaning my name, just wanted to see you close." He's shaking like a leaf, and his voice is low and hoarse. And then, he gets a sudden wave of confidence, because after all, it was Crypto who was moaning his name, and maybe this whole messy situation could work out well for both of them. "Need my help?" He cracks open an eye, and Crypto is staring at him, still looking taken aback, but a steady blush is filtering onto his cheeks. The man simply looks at Elliott, eyes wide and embarrassed, and he chokes on his words, having to remind himself that he was supposed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>quiet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crypto nods wordlessly. And really, that's enough for Elliott, but instead, he smirks, taking a step or two forward to come close into Crypto's room, hard and eager cock almost directly level with the man's face. "You sure you want me, kid?" He asks, voice dipping an octave lower. Crypto's eyes aren't even on his face at this point, instead, they're focused on the bulge, as if taking in the weight of it with his eyes. He nods again, and swallows hard. "Gonna have to do better than that sweetheart, wanna hear you beg for it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elliott didn't think it was possible for Crypto to blush any harder, but he seemed to manage the task perfectly well, letting out a shaky breath as he takes in Mirage's words. "Beg for it like you did when you didn't know I could hear you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Elliott…" Even hearing his name coming out of the hacker's mouth was enough to rile him up, but what followed after certainly didn't hurt either. "Please-... Please fuck me. I… I want you to fill me, and I want to feel you inside me, please!" Crypto whines so cutely, all embarrassed and flustered and Elliott can't help but smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh, baby boy, got to stay quiet." He coos, moving to secure a hand over the man's mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that was a challenge he certainly couldn't ignore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliott growls out impatiently, low in his throat, tugging his shirt over his head as he kneels on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Roll over." He demands quietly, watching as the man kicks off the blankets and exposes himself again, and fuck if that wasn't a sight to behold. He smooths a hand down the length of Crypto's hole, brushing his dick with the tip of his finger and bringing his hand up to admire the sheer amount of slick there. "Fuck, look at you. So wet. Is this all for me, hmm? Or do you get off knowing anybody else could catch you making such pretty sounds?" He asks, finding mix of cruel joy and pleasure in seeing the man grow more and more shy. So naturally, Elliott sticks his fingers in his mouth, and begins to suck them. "Want me to fuck you baby boy, hmm? That what you want? My cock in you?" He just keeps going, moving to straddle the backs of Crypto's thighs and grinding his clothed bulge against the hacker's needy hole. Crypto's so wet, so messy, Elliott can feel his slick soaking through the front of his sweatpants, and he's so </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm</span>
  </em>
  <span> it makes him ache to be deep inside. "W-Wait um, I have condoms in my bunk, should I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you even fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> about moving from this bed, Witt." The man scowls, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>there's</span>
  </em>
  <span> some of that Crypto he knows and loves so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I see, sweetheart. You want me to raw you." He laughs softly, darkly, quickly falling back into it, and all too eager to get started. Crypto simply nods in response, shoving his face into the pillow that wasn't between his legs. Elliott is quick to tug down his sweatpants, and Crypto can't resist peeking over his shoulder to see exactly what Elliott is working with himself and needless to say, he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> disappointed. He feels the blunt head of Elliott's cock rubbing against his hole, teasing him and gathering the wetness there to aid his movement, and he hisses air between his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hurry up, Witt." He growls out, and Elliott's quick to react, grabbing a handful of his hair and tugging sharply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Patience, kid, it'll get you far." He tuts, pushing in slowly, and a hitched whine catches in Crypto's throat. Elliott shoves the man's face down into the pillow, huffing. "Shh. Don't want anyone to hear you baby." He coos, moving to press his chest against the man's back as he slides in, inch by inch until he's hilted, and he can't help but lick the skin of that synthetic earlobe. The hand in Crypto's hair shifts away to let the man breathe, and he lifts his head, sucking in heavy pants of air. "How's that feel, hm? My cock inside you like this, it feel good?" He asks, voice barely a murmur next to the hacker's ear and the man nods eagerly, whimpering. Elliott barely shifts when Crypto whines, and he has to silence him with a hand resting heavy over his mouth. "Shh-shh-shh, baby. You gotta stay quiet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing they needed was for someone to wake up and catch them. Elliott's hand moves in favour of slipping two fingers inside the warm confines of Crypto's mouth, and the tongue that licks over them is eagerly accompanied by a sliver of metal… A tongue bar. Elliott groans. Fuck, that was hot- how had he never noticed Crypto had his fucking tongue pierced?! His hips involuntarily jerk at that, and the majority of the hacker's noises are muffled. Perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliott rolls his hips into the warmth, not really pulling out properly to minimise the noise, but the man below him seems to enjoy the feeling nonetheless, taking in a shaky breath. It doesn't take long before the trickster is falling into a rhythm, building up speed and watching the hacker writhe as much as he can while pinned. Elliott's thrusts not only hammered that little spot inside Crypto that made his eyes cross, but made his dick rub so perfectly against his pillow with each movement. He was close, embarrassingly close for how long the man had been working him for, and the last thing he needed was to cum too soon. He couldn't bare the thought- finally getting the man he had spent so long fantasising over to fuck him, and he cums prematurely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crypto is interrupted from his train of thought by the fingers he had come to rather enjoy sucking on being so rudely torn from his mouth. Elliott's hands move to grab his thighs, just above his knees, and then he's being manhandled into a new position, spread out and on show to the whole dropship. The head of the tricksters cock hits so incessantly at his most pleasurable spots that he swears he could cry, using both of his free hands to cover his mouth so not a single sound could escape. He supposed he got what he had wanted, the opportunity to not come quickly, but now he was worried he wouldn't cum at all without the much needed friction against his dick. He debates voicing that to Elliott, and the man clearly notices his sudden dial back on pleasure, because his knee is moving to keep one of his legs spread, and his now free hand is shifting to rub and jerk his cock. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Never had his own hands given him such a pleasurable reaction, but Elliott's thumb and forefinger work him so perfectly he's stiffening, shaking like a leaf on the edge of orgasm. His own hands were soft from years at work behind a desk, but Elliott's were calloused, rough and so utterly perfect he honestly can't help himself when he bucks once, twice, on Elliott's cock, and whines out so loudly he swore he could wake the whole ship even with his hands as a buffer for his noise. He sees nothing but white behind his eyelids, and he declares that the most powerful orgasm he's ever had in his life because holy shit, he had came so hard he </span>
  <em>
    <span>squirted</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That had never happened before, but Elliott seemed incredibly into it, rubbing Crypto through his orgasm as he chases his own, gasping and growling out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Inside. Cum inside me." He whines, body falling limp against Elliott's strong chest, shivering with the aftershocks of pleasure and the sweat cooling on his skin. He figures that if Elliott doesn't hurry up and cum soon, he'll end up even more wrecked and possibly even cumming a second time. The man below him groans hoarsely at his request, eagerly nodding and almost immediately after, spills inside of him. Crypto moans softly at the feeling, and he feels entirely boneless. His legs are cramping from being spread so wide, and so, reluctantly, he pulls off and looks around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miraculously, nobody had woken up. Nothing like an entire day of bloodsport competitions to make you sleep well at night. Crypto reaches down a hand to slide his fingers through the mess, feeling his own slick soaking down his thighs, biting his lip because </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> that's the wettest he'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever been</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he pushes Elliott's cum back inside with two fingers and a shuddered moan, licking his own hand clean after. When he looks to the side, said man is fumbling in the dark for his sweatpants and doing an utterly miserable job at it. He feels a pang of something in his chest, and reaches out to grab his searching hand. "Stay with me." He offers, hoping that he wouldn't be turned down the one time he decided to be vulnerable, but much to his joy, Elliott seems relieved to hear the words leave his mouth. He slides back into bed and wraps his arms around Crypto, holding him close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They could deal with the plethora of awkward questions in the morning. Right now all Tae Joon Park wanted was to revel in the embrace, and simply pretend Elliott Witt was his. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>